


Field of Study

by queenhomeslice



Series: Introduction to Zoology [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, Fluff, Professor Prompto Argentum, Student Reader, Teacher-Student Relationship, Texting, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: It's never too early to make spring break plans
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: Introduction to Zoology [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592647
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Field of Study

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

Professor Argentum gets a text late at night when he’s grading assignments on the online student portal. He pauses making comments on a freshman’s mistake-ridden essay and glances at his phone, light blush rising to his cheeks. It’s just over a month into the spring semester, and things are still going pretty well with his former student. It surprises him, how eager she is to keep this flickering flame alive when Prompto had convinced himself it was going to be terribly short-lived. They can’t see each other all the time, and they mostly hang out away from campus on the weekends to try to avoid rumors; but every now and then she’ll drop by his office with a steaming hot cup of Ebony from the cafeteria, or offer to help him mark up pop quizzes for the Intro to Zoology class. They’re both making as much of an effort as they can around their busy schedules, and Prompto is glad to have something in his life to quell the monotony. 

_Hey,_ says the text from _____________. _What are you doing over spring break?_

Prompto smiles, heart fluttering at the thought of the young woman wanting to spend another school break with him. However, his spirit sinks a little as he types out, _Sorry_ _chocobabe_ _, I’ve already committed to doing some field research out in_ _Cleigne_ _for most of that week. Continuing education hours, and all that. I’m going with one of my colleagues from_ _Lestallum_ _U._

A few seconds later, and three little dots appear on the screen, flashing shades of gray until, _...Can I come_ _?_

Prompto feels the heat rush from his toes to his ears. If it’s anything like their last camping experience—which was only overnight—he's not sure how much work he’ll actually be able to do. He swallows thickly, then, _If_ _you can behave yourself, lmao. Not sure how being a field research assistant fits into a biz & market major, but you’re welcome to come help us! _

The reply back is almost instant. _If you’re studying an endangered species, I can mock up pamphlets for a charity? Really push why we should save the animals, lol. That’s totes marketing._

Prompto beams at his phone. His girlfriend might be young, but she’s _smart_. _Great idea. Just so happens that the breed of cockatrice I’m going to study has been seeing fewer numbers in recent decades due to urbanization. :_ _thumbs up_ _:_

_Perf,_ she replies. 

They exchange a few more texts, mostly about the state of each others’ day, ___________’s grueling upper level business communications courses, and Prompto’s poor freshmen who can’t tell a cactuar from a chocobo. The professor finally settles down, drifting into pleasant dreams about the super cute girl who’s stolen his heart. 


End file.
